Large scale displays are computer displays an order of magnitude or more larger than standard computer displays, with the same density of pixels per unit area. They can be 3000 by 3000 pixels or more, instead of the approximately 1000 ×750 pixels of a standard display. Large scale displays are critical for the display of large images at high resolution. They enable a viewer to see an entire image at once, all at high resolution. With a standard display, the viewer can either view the entire image at low resolution, or view pieces at high resolution. Using a large scale display, a viewer may be able to comprehend a pattern that he could not comprehend using a standard display.
Large scale displays are also useful for the display of multiple sources of information. With a large scale display, there is room to display a variety of documents, e-mails, and other applications at the same time, without any window for an application obscuring another. It is then very easy to move from window to window, or to compare the contents of two windows. Finally, large scale displays are useful for conferences and other collaborative efforts. They provide a display large enough for several people to view simultaneously.
At present, there are serious drawbacks to large-scale arrays. They are constructed as a massive, fixed installation. They are difficult to transport, and it is not easy to change the size or configuration of the display. In addition, the displays are expensive. As a result, their availability is limited.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, reconfigurable large-scale display.